


人生并非糟糕透顶~It's A Not-So-Terrible Life

by ladious



Series: Layers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3p, M/M, M/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 圣诞节欢乐多, 手活儿, 没有SD请放心, 结局很甜终于表白, 这次是Dean视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 这是Castiel第一次一个人过圣诞节。小伙子们要怎么样做才能让他感觉好些？线索：他们有性趣呀~





	人生并非糟糕透顶~It's A Not-So-Terrible Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's A Not-So-Terrible Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454925) by strangeandcharm. 



> 作者Note：这是层层叠叠的续，但你不必读那篇也能看。是的，这是Dean/Cas/Sam的三人行，但是没有温家兄弟（喘气！）所以，如果你不是Dean/Sam粉，别担心！  
> 这是给simithedemon的圣诞礼物，它是在一下午飞速写成的，所以要是它看起来有点仓促，那就抱歉啦！它就是如此！  
> 警告：色情作品，色情作品。滥用了大段经典电影，温馨。  
> 另外，大家圣诞快乐！  
> [PS：此文写于2009年12月24日]
> 
>  
> 
> 译者Note：上一次误打误撞读到了此文的前篇Layers，那篇文章很欢乐，虽然我不好3P也不想看Sastiel，但最终还是翻译出来了。而这一篇，我是在去年圣诞节（2018）的晚上看完的。没有我担心的SC过多的情况，而是以Dean的视角，最终让我非常感动。恰逢@ayarainheart（A03）的生日（2.7）也仅以此译文祝她生日快乐！
> 
> 本篇出现大量电影相关，一律加注。文中圆括号来自原作者，方括号来自我。
> 
> And also ,thanks @Srangeandcharm write this amazing fic ! Touch me so DEEP!!!!

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“没门！”Dean说。

Sam把那张DVD放回架子上。“那这个如何？”

Dean勉强抬起眼皮，瞟了一眼封面。“ _潜水钟与蝴蝶，_ 听起来就像是见鬼的芭蕾一类的玩意儿 _。_ ”

[潜水钟与蝴蝶 Le scaphandre et le papillon 2007年法国电影。主角突然罹患闭锁症候群，全身瘫痪，只有左眼尚能自由活动。他形容自己就如同困在潜水钟里一般，身体被紧紧箍住，无法动弹，而心灵却像蝴蝶一样在广阔的天地里自由飞翔。]

“这不是芭蕾，Dean，”Sam咕哝着，听起来像是对他大大咧咧的蔑视之意有些恼火。“它是根据一个真实故事改编的，有个男人他……”他停了下来。“无关紧要。你说得对，它不是合适在圣诞节看的电影。”

Dean又拿起 _虎胆龙威_ 。“一次竞标……两次竞标……”

[虎胆龙威Die Hard，是由约翰·麦克蒂尔南执导，布鲁斯·威利斯、阿伦·瑞克曼、邦妮·比蒂丽娅等主演的动作影片，该片于1988年在美国上映，有一整个系列//Dean所说的是拍卖师用语“一次竞标……两次竞标……*元得标”]

“我们去年看的就是它！”

“那又怎样？这可是经典！”

“没门，伙计。绝不可能。”

Dean的手机响了起来，打断了他们的争论。他的视线扫过屏幕，轻轻地笑了。“也许我们应该让Cas来投这决定性的一票。”他按下通话键，转过身，避开他弟弟，后者劈手夺过他手里的 _虎胆龙威_ ，拿着它走开了。“别想把它藏起来，Sam！Sam？……嘿，Cas，怎么了？”

“你在哪？”

Dean虚情假意地叹了口气：“总有一天，听到你说‘你好’就会觉得有点酷啊，你懂的。或者，像是微风轻拂的‘情况怎么样？’你实在太苛刻了，Cas。”

电话那头很是沉默了一会儿，Dean的脑海中浮现出Castiel一脸茫然混乱的神情，忍住了笑。这会儿他倒是有点同情他了，于是他说：“我们在博尔德一家DVD店。我想就在离开第四街往西，它叫作——”

门铃叮当作响，Castiel大步走了进来。Dean合上手机，摇摇头，他总是会被他的速度惊到。“你到底闯了多少红灯。”他问道，不无嘲讽。

Castiel在店铺中间停下脚步，皱着眉疑惑地看着他。“一个也没有。我用飞的。”

Dean等了一下才给了他一个白眼。“那么，你需要啥？”

Castiel环顾四周，冲着Sam点头致意，后者正向他俩走来，脸上带着友好的微笑。

“我什么都不需要。”Castiel重申。他的手插在口袋里。

Dean扬起眉毛。“真的？只是打电话来问候一声？”

“是的。”

Sam噗地大笑起来。“不想在圣诞前夜一个人孤零零的，是吗？”

“它与其它任何一天都毫无区别，”Castiel语速略快了些，“我只是……没什么事可做。”

“哦，对，”Dean点点头，带着被逗乐的表情瞥了Sam一眼。“所以你不想在圣诞前夜一个人呆着。”

Castiel仍带着不动声色的表情，过了几分钟他的肩膀才猛然垮了下来。“这是人类的节日，”他轻轻地说，“但天使们也会接受它。独自一人让我感到有点……不安。”

Sam的表情变得柔和了，Dean几乎都可听到他的心在为他们的朋友流血。好吧，倒不是说他对此就不同情了：毕竟，为了他们Castiel已经背弃了他的家人，这对他感觉一定很怪。独自一人过圣诞从来都不是什么好事，这会让你老是沉迷于一些事，黑暗的事物。Dean知道这个，糟糕透顶的圣诞节对他也不是什么新鲜事了。

但Castiel并不是一个人。他还有 _他们俩_ 。

“好吧，你在这儿是件好事，”Dean明快地宣布着，Castiel抬起头看着他，脸上写满了好奇。“我们需要你来帮个忙。”

“我们需要吗？”Sam惊讶地问。

“对，”Dean从他身边的架子上摸出一张DVD，递给天使。“我们没法决定晚上要看什么。我猜一双新眼睛能帮我们找到答案。”

Castiel弯腰读着Dean手上的DVD标题。“ _小叮当与失去的宝藏_ 。这是你的首选？”

[Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure小叮当与失去的宝藏。2009，迪士尼奇妙仙子系列]

“不是这个，”Dean订正道，急忙把它丢回架子上。“我们需要一部典型的圣诞片来打发这个晚上。你来决定。”

“你看过很多电影吗？”Sam仔细地询问Castiel，显然对Dean这一计划有些不安。

Castiel盯着他的眼睛。“是的，就像Dean，我超喜欢反斗星2。”

[Porky's II The Next Day=反斗星 2。1983年的喜剧片。加拿大和美国联合制片]

Dean震惊地喘了口气：“真的？”

“不。”Castiel的嘴唇微微抽搐，“我以前从来没看过电影。”

Sam大笑。Dean摇摇头，咧嘴一笑，示意Castiel走到放着各种电影的架子最前头。“好吧，那么……浏览一下。看看你能看到啥。这里是从字母‘A’开始排列的，当然你也可以看看别的架子。”

Castiel安静地站了一会儿，视线扫过架子上一排排碟片。然后他转过身，径直走向字母‘I’。

“至少他还挺有品位。”Sam观察着天使，得出结论。几分钟后他们把碟片放在柜台上，边上还摆着他们那几桶冰淇淋。“他知道什么才是经典。”

“这就像和天使一起 _回到未来_ ，”Dean呻吟着，这会儿他彻底希望自己没那么自作聪明要Castiel来选片，“而且还是个 _黑白片_ ！”

[Cas在这里选的片子应该是It’s A Wonderful Life生活多美好，文中并未写出。SPN原剧里Meg会把他称为Clarence就来源于这部影片。本文标题借鉴了这个片名。//Back To The Future回到未来，1985年美国拍摄。主角一开始就回到过去，遇见了自己的父母，于是力争回到未来。Dean提到这部影片该是在抱怨Cas让他倒退到过去。]

“这是经典影片！”Sam的语气颇有责备之意，“而且他从没看过！”

“Bruce Willis可以 _一下_ 就踢中James Stewart的屁股！”Dean抱怨着。

[这里提到的Bruce Willis为前面Dean想看的“虎胆龙威”的演员，James Stewart则出演“生活多美好”的主角，在剧中受了天使Clarence的指引。]

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

电视就挂在两张床前的墙壁上，于是Sam爬到他的床上，Dean理所当然地占据了另一张，如此一来Castiel只能坐在Dean床边的椅子上。Dean看着他坐下，叠起外套盖在腿上，突然一年前那个酒醉之夜发生的一切全都闪现在眼前，那会儿Castiel证明了他远比外表看上去的还有更多不为人知的一面。 _好日子啊_ ，他深情地想着，想知道它是否还有机会再发生一次。也许就在今晚？要是这样，也许他得稍微把自己灌醉点。而且Sam也得如此。或是Sam更需要滚开，留下他们俩个。不过这都没关系了，Dean发现自己正盯着Castiel思考着，而他的弟弟正拿起遥控器，飞速扫过正片前的预告部分。

“我想我吃不了那么多冰淇淋。”Castiel小心翼翼地说着，剥下盖子，凝视着他腿上那一大桶。“这是家庭装的。”

“把它当成一个挑战，”Sam安慰啊，“我们会把自己那份都吃下的。”

Castiel眨眨眼，“人类的胃只能容纳这个三分之一的量。”

“那我们一次能吃下一整桶不就是个奇迹，哈？”Dean皱起眉头说道，“拜托，伙计。至少把你的外套脱了。你看上去就像准备好随时都要飞走了。”

Castiel想了几秒，然后把那一大桶递给Dean，站起身来脱掉外套。他动作优雅地脱下西装外套，接着是领带和鞋子。当他又坐下来，重新接回他那桶冰淇淋时，Dean正想着 _哦棒，今天晚上绝对会发生_ 。他瞥了眼对面床上的Sam，后者也在盯着Castiel，脸上的神色有些恍惚。

“想着啥好事呢？”他开玩笑。

Sam眨眨眼，看上去有点不自在，他清了清嗓子。“好吧，它拍摄于40年代，那就意味着它会有点过时了，”他解释着，而Castiel则向后靠在椅背上。“它是黑白片，而且特效也不太好。但这个故事经历了时光的考验。”

“我听说这是西方世界每个人都会在今天晚上看的电影。”Castiel带着几分好奇，但又有几分忧郁。

“嘛，那些人是不会看 _虎胆龙威_ 的。”Dean纠正他。

“要是里面有什么你不理解的，尽管问，好吗？”Sam的声音有些傲慢，但Dean知道他本意是好的。像这样明明是更高的存在，而且已经存在了上千年漫长时光，举止却一点都不像人，而且还是头一遭看电影，这真是很怪。它里头的东西对Castiel而言也许也有点奇怪。

“它是3D的吗？”天使问道，听起来满怀期望，Dean不得不克制住自己别笑出声。

“哦，不。”Sam似乎很是困惑。

“非常好。”Castiel回答着，拿起勺子。“我已经准备好了要去发现为什么它是个美好生活。”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

结果呢，在看一部经典电影时，有一个天使坐在你床边，吃着他天使生涯头一遭冰淇淋——这实在太让人分心了。

Dean试图将注意力集中在屏幕上，他真的努力了，但Castiel实在太美妙，让人无法忽略。他盯着这部电影，脸上的表情认真专注，偶尔嘴唇微动，好似在对角色轻声低语。他的视线似乎完全无法离开电视机，像是他哪怕一眨眼就会漏过极其重要的事情……那就意味着每次他把勺子挖进冰淇淋，举到嘴边，就根本没在注意，这让Dean他妈的每次都屏住呼吸。冰淇淋会从勺子上掉下来吗？Castiel会把它掉到自己身上吗？要是他没对准自己的嘴那要如何是好？他从未让这一切发生。这看起来真是赏心悦目。

而且？还有点辣。

当Castiel终于打破魔咒那会儿，他们已经差不多看了快有半小时电影了。他放下勺子，转向Dean，粗声粗气地说：“我们的翅膀又不是被 _授予_ 的。我们生来就有。这里暗示我们若不帮助人类就无法完整，简直是种侮辱。”

“这是虚构的，Cas。”Sam说。

“它有错误，”Castiel暴躁地说道，“而且他们把Clarence描绘得像个傻瓜。”

“重点是，它是‘虚构’的，”Dean说，“别这样，这就是部电影。它只是对天使的一种描述。咋，要是每个人都觉得你是个珍贵时刻的雕像，你会更乐意？”

Castiel沉默了，转回去看着电影。“我喜欢George Bailey，”在看到James Stewart告诉他心上人他会拴住月亮，把它拖到地上给她这一幕后，他点点头，“他是个好人。”

[注：James Stewart在生活多美好中饰演George Bailey]

“James Stewart在他的电影生涯里总演好人。”Sam表示同意。

“他是他那个年代的Tom Hanks，”Dean皱起眉头，“只是他要比Tom Hanks更酷。”

[注：James Stewart曾在二战中作为一名出色的飞行员服役，并最终获得准将军衔，确实更酷]

Sam看上去有些吃惊。“我不知道你居然是Jimmy Stewart的粉。”

Dean耸耸肩，冲着他弟嘲弄地一笑。“嘿， _哈维_ 可是我和老爸最早看过的电影之一。我还记得后来我转过去问他是不是该有人去射那只隐形兔子，显然它是只怪物。”

[哈维Harvey，1950年的电影。主角总是幻想有只六英尺高的兔子是自己的好朋友。同样为James Stewart主演。Jimmy为James的昵称。]

“冰淇淋让我牙疼，”突如其来地，Castiel在他后面说道，“而且也让我头疼。”

“吃慢点，你这傻子，”Dean拍拍他的手臂，命令道。“你会习惯的。”

他们默不作声又看了一会儿电影。George Bailey正考虑着要把这一切都了结了，就在这个时候，Castiel叹了口气，把他的勺子丢进已经空了一半的冰淇淋桶。“Dean，这 _是_ 部非常棒的电影，但我不确定我是否想看。”

“我告诉过你的，我们该看 _虎胆龙威_ 。”Dean得意地回嘴。

Sam疑惑地看着他：“怎么了，Cas？”

Castiel舔舔嘴唇。“我更喜欢私通。”

这句话无疑把兄弟俩给震傻了。然后Sam的一声轻笑打破了沉寂，Dean晃着脑袋，被逗乐了。“老天啊，伙计，我真喜欢你这直来直去。”

“你不介意？”Castiel的声音突然充满期待。

“你确定你不想看完这——”

Dean转过去恶狠狠瞪了他弟一眼，Sam立刻把后半句话咽了回去。“好吧，”Sam清清嗓子，换了个意思。“呃，那么……这次我们要怎么来？”

“我没有偏好。”Castiel语调平平，故意看着Dean。

显然这里需要有谁来拿个主意，而Castiel显然想要Dean来决定。他乐意效劳。“到床上躺下，”他命令着，直起身来这样Castiel就能按他的命令行事。“把你的裤子脱了。”他补充道。

Castiel顺从地照做了，他仰面躺在床垫上，一只手上还抓着冰淇淋桶，他的衬衫扣子依旧整齐地扣着。他躺在床上这副模样让Dean回想起他们初见的那个夜晚，他还记得Castiel那时候是多么强大，他那时候对他们发号施令，全然掌控一切。今晚他看起来不一样了。他的脑袋微微陷入枕头里，眼睛向上看去，平静地凝视着Dean，看上去并不 _紧张_ ，但那儿的确有些从未出现过的别的东西存在着。某种……脆弱的东西。距上次之后他经历了很多，Dean沉思着。他失去了一些魔力，也失去了他曾熟知的一切。那肯定会以某种方式改变一个天使。他不再对自己信心满满。他更像是……人类。

Sam关掉灯，脑子里清晰地蹦出他们第一次那会儿的规矩：不许看。而且，也不许碰。第一次那会儿他们全都喝醉了，而且当然，还有点尴尬，但他们证明了这是可行的。这一回他们脑子就和石头一般冷冰冰，完全清醒。要是不小心点行事，估计就会更加尴尬了。

“我们需要一张更大点的床，”Sam在他身后直言不讳，“就这么点地方我会很不舒服。”

“特么长成这样大得离奇还不是你的错，Sammy。要不然你把床头柜推到一边，把两张床并到一起？”

“你就这么差遣我？我是你奴隶？”

“你都已经站起来了，伙计！”

Sam嘴里咕哝着抱怨着，但还是老老实实地把两张床之间的床头柜拉到一边。当他在下头发现一张20美圆的钞票时顿时笑开了花。“嘿，这一定是我的幸运日。”

“因为今天是圣诞节。”Dean这会儿语气温和，他的手指正放在Castiel衬衫领口的扣子上。当他的手指顺着布料蜿蜒而下，一个个解开纽扣，将布料左右分开，拉到一边，露出他赤裸的胸膛，天使的眼睛紧紧追随着他的脸，一刻都没有离开。当他完成了这一切，Dean俯下身，吻着他。而就在这时，Sam把另一张床推着撞了过来，撞击使他摇晃。不知怎的他的胳膊碰到了冰淇淋桶，顿时冰淇淋洒了出来，半融化的那玩意儿全飞到了Castiel裸露的身上。

“哎哟！”Sam说。

Castiel惊得倒抽了口气，“好冷！”

“很热辣。”Dean咧嘴一笑，纠正他。他轻轻舔过那一片香草口味的冰淇淋，向后靠去，舌头顺着嘴唇绕了一圈。“噢，是的，绝对很辣。”

他又如法炮制，爱死了Castiel光滑的皮肤在冰淇淋下因寒冷微微颤抖着，冒出一个个鸡皮疙瘩，享受着在他的舔舐之下，他的腹部多么结实，骤然绷紧。当他在他之上悠闲地游弋，Castiel畏缩着，嘴里一点点呼着气，像是他试图控制这同时并存的寒冷与温暖的感觉，但这对他显然并无问题。相反他抓起空了的桶丢到地板上，腾出更多空间，他的手搭上Dean的肩膀，轻轻地挤压着。

在他们身后，电影的声音陡然变大，那是James Stewart被卷入酒吧斗殴。“Sam，能把声音关小点吗？”Dean咕哝着，稍微抬起头来喘口气。

“你自己去关。”Sam直截了当，猛地把他推到旁边。Dean惊叫一声，卡进两床之间的缝隙中，差点又把两张床给挤开了。他挣扎着爬了起来，一眼瞧见Sam硬是挤着爬着趴在Castiel的胸口上，舔着他身上的冰淇淋，刻意无视Dean的舌头碰过的那一小部分。Dean顿时怒目而视。

“嘿！自己找吃的去！”

“吃我啊。”Sam闷声嘀咕。

“我已经在吃 _他_ 了！”

Sam根本不理他。他闭着眼，忙着从Castiel的肚脐眼里把冰淇淋舔出来，像是他足足等了一个晚上，就等这干这事。Dean克制住自己的恼怒，抬起头看着天使，后者带着陶醉的表情垂下眼看着Sam，不一会儿他扬起眉毛，冲着Dean眨眨眼。

“我很高兴你的胃里还有许多空间。”他闷闷不乐地说。

Sam稍微呛到了一下，但他又继续埋头苦干。Dean叹了口气，考虑着是不是干脆把他踢下床好了。但就当他琢磨着这个念头，Castiel突然战栗着，畏缩着，显然Sam的舌头干了些让他非常愉悦的事。看到这个，Dean意识到也许他不该有那么强的占有欲。毕竟，他们有整整一个晚上。而且，也许这也是头一遭，不该全是为了 _他们俩_ 。Castiel是如此孤独，不是吗？在过去数月以来，他一直在寻找上帝，除了Winchester兄弟，没有任何人会帮他，即使是他们也不常见到他。在很大程度上，Castiel只有靠他自己。他没有家人——好吧，算是有，但基本上全都想杀了他。像今天这样的夜晚也许对他而言就是该死的最棒的体验了：一个能感受伙伴情谊和同志之爱的机会。能来点乐子。别感到如此孤独。还有，哦，对了，他妈的还能来场相当壮观的性爱。

既然Sam正忙着对付Castiel腹部那一片区域，那么Dean就只剩一个选择：好好照料Castiel的嘴。他俯下身，一只手轻轻把住他的脸让他别动，坚决地吻了上去。于是作为回报，他得到了一声微弱而愉悦的叹息；Castiel的唇贴着他的移动着，因此Dean意识到他正在微笑。突然之间，他对这整个“对天使好点儿”的想法感到无比高兴。这当然弥补了他并未费心给Castiel搞点圣诞礼物的事实。然后，他的脑子就再也想不到别的了，因为一只手正潜入他的牛仔裤，摸进了他的胯部，哦，是哦，圣诞节就要到了。

他把自己难舍的双唇从Castiel的嘴上扯开，一把掀掉他的T恤，边这么干的时候还不忘迅速地瞄了眼他弟。让他惊讶的是，Sam已经把他同伴的腹部舔了个干净，正忙着脱下Castiel的内裤。Castiel稍微抬起臀部方便他脱下——哇哦，那往后-拱起的玩意儿绝对辣死了——然后他就一丝不挂了。Dean几乎还没来得及仔细看看他赤裸 _快乐_ 的样子，Sam就一口吞下，而且……

Dean眨巴着眼。谁能知道他弟居然能做这样的事？Sam发出和他在对付那些冰淇淋的时候一模一样的声音，那会儿他熟知他的舌头远比某些玩意要暖和得多，Dean忍不住盯着他的头顶好一会儿，惊讶于他看起来是那么擅长来个口活儿，等他回过神来看向Castiel时，脑子里已经一点都不激动了。

天使正冲着他咧开嘴笑。 _满脸是笑_ 。这副模样对他而言太不寻常了，于是Dean挑起眉毛。“我猜你很享受，哈？”

Castiel的目光向下扫过Sam，又看回Dean。“我想现在我知道为什么生活多美好。”他洋洋得意。

Dean轻轻笑出声，又吻着他。“你都还没到大结局呢，”他喘了口气，舌头向下舔去，扫过Castiel粗糙的下巴。

“我想这会是一个愉快的结局。”Castiel平静地说着，他的手指缠绕进Dean的头发，把他拉到唇边。

“是啊，这绝对是一部让人感觉很好的电影。”Dean低声说道，然后他们亲吻着彼此，带着如此强烈的感情，他几乎都忘了自己身处何方。Castiel像是更加渴望，甚至更加 _急切_ ，他强烈的吻足以搅动着Dean的胃部，那是些与性全然无关的东西。这是愉悦之情，不止一处，在许多方面：这种亲密，Dean直到现在才意识到他之前错过了不知多少次。一旦被这种感觉打中，他几乎想要拔腿就跑，震惊不已。他不知道该如何处理这个想法，然而现在他从Castiel那儿挖出了这么多。但他的同伴不让他走。一只手紧紧地放在他脖子后面，Castiel发出的声音几乎像是一声哀求，当Dean睁开眼迎上他的目光，他眯起双眼。

 _别走_ ，Castiel像是这么诉说。

Dean惊讶地眨眨眼，不由得上下摆动着脑袋，几乎就算是点头了，虽然他已经是喘得厉害，无法真正理解他刚刚到底同意了什么。Castiel颤抖了一下，然后像是要报答他似的，他的手掌向下探去，滑到了Dean的牛仔裤前面，这个动作引起了一串嘶嘶声，激起反射般的向前猛推，这让Dean知道是时候了，该脱下裤子以免变得灼热难耐。但Castiel已经抢先一步，一只手正解开他的皮带，另一只手舒展着，手指缠绕着Sam的头发。

可是，当Dean的裤子被解开脱下，丢到地板上时，Sam显然已经对他在那下头捣鼓的舌技开始感到无聊了。当他脱光衣服再一次爬到床上，Dean试着完全无视他，但当Sam进而舔着Castiel的脖子，这就有点太靠近了，令人不适，这让他不得不向后靠。Sam猛扑向天使的嘴唇，于是，好吧，在那之后Dean除了在Castiel的两腿之间重拾Sam刚刚抛弃的那个位置，就真没啥可做的了。

他先用双手，既然知道Sam的嘴才刚刚包裹过Castiel的老二，他可不能用这种方式和他交换唾液——呕~~~甚至都停不下来。房间里唯一的光线就只来自电视，黑白两色，这会儿更加阴沉，因为George Bailey正在另一个世界的贝德福德瀑布旁奔跑着，发现没了他的存在这一切多么古怪啊。而Dean很庆幸除了一大片苍白的背部和胳膊，他实在看不清Sam身体的其它部分。他把Castiel死死压在床垫上，完全不考虑对方也许并不想要Sammy这样几百磅重的家伙把他挤扁，虽然Dean该死的清楚得要命，只要Castiel愿意，他可以用一根小手指就能把Sam举起来。显然他并不想。天使的手臂缠绕着Sam的背，手指抓着他的肌肉，顺着他的脊背一路向下，而Dean发现他不得不看向别处，免得这副情景辣了他的眼，因为这让他觉得很奇怪。

然后他突然想到，他之所以把目光移开，是因为他在嫉妒。

_我勒个去？_

上一次他就不介意与人分享，不是吗？但从那以后，事情已经有所改变。他和Castiel已经变成了 _朋友_ 。倒不是说Sam就不喜欢他，以他自己的方式——要喜欢上一个在六个月内大部分时间都威胁着要杀了你的家伙可不是件易事——但Dean和Castiel之间像是被什么东西连着。毕竟，这家伙为他而死。当Sam离他而去，他一直在那儿，陪着他，照顾他。他和Castiel在一起很开心，他们也一起经历了很多糟糕透顶的事，像这样看到别人引起他的注意，把手摸遍他全身……

Dean突然明白过来，在这里究竟发生了什么，这就像一堆砖头铺天盖地，砸到了他身上。

Sam想要来场性爱。

而Dean只想要 _Castiel。_

“糟透了，”他低声自语，一时间大汗淋漓。从何时开始他对Castiel有了这种感觉？这到底在搞啥？他究竟有什么毛病？

这突如其来的声音让他整个人都跳了起来，他抬起头，Castiel正越过Sam的肩膀凝视着他。太暗了，看不清他的表情，但这足以提醒Dean他本该让他快乐，这会儿他胡思乱想，已经完全忘了自己该干些啥了。“抱歉，”他喃喃低语，想也没想就低下头，对着手中的老二凑上嘴。

他慢了三拍才想起Sam刚刚也干过这个，但到了这会再担心显然有点太迟了。他用心地舔着Castiel，全力以赴，仍为刚刚的意外发现震惊不已，但同时他也意识到Sam显然正用他那疯狂-火辣的吻技强取豪夺，攻城掠地，而Dean是绝不可能放任Castiel忘记谁才在这里主宰一切。一两分钟后，他尽可能深地吞下他——哦，他很高兴地发现，这玩意他妈的离得还远着呢——他卖力地吮吸，舔舐，用力上下移动，用手指逗弄着Castiel的双球。如他所愿，效果惊人：Castiel颤抖着，猛然顶进他的嘴里，喉咙里逸出低沉厚重的呻吟声，如此深沉，连床都几乎跟着震动起来。一分钟后他又如法炮制，一次又一次，当他愈发接近高潮时，他开始在床上扭动着，他的头向后拱起，呼吸断断续续，饥渴急迫。

Dean并未抬头，但他感觉到他的弟弟向后坐起，放过了Castiel，当天使随着一声喘息，越过高峰，那声音听起来更像是痛苦而非愉悦。Sam的语调粗暴：“喔，对，就是这样。”

但这声音本身却相当热辣，令人惊讶，Dean感到他的老二在Sam那陌生的放荡语调中变硬了。不过他没有沉溺于此，他正忙着吞下他的同伴的精髓，甚至都没考虑过这是不是恶心。为此Castiel早已进到他喉咙的深处，无论如何都不重要了。

在一个更有礼貌的世界里，Dean该再多等等。他会给Castiel一个能缓口气的机会，或者允许Sam和他呆上一段时间，或是简单地放弃，让他们全都想想到底是在干什么。但这可不是什么有礼貌的地方。在他的大脑开始能略多思考些诸如感情一类的事之前，Dean已经硬了，急于能确切地做点啥。没有任何警告，他爬上床垫，挥着手示意Sam靠边——他动了，远远让开，这让Dean松了口气——然后他轻轻地在Castiel的肩上落下一吻。

“侧身躺着。”他平静地命令着。

Castiel喘得厉害，显然还没从上一波缓过来，但他强打起精神，翻过身侧躺着。Dean把自己靠过去，紧贴在他背上，愉悦地叹息着，一条腿滑进他同伴的两腿之间，手伸过去搂着他的腹部，把他拉得更近些，他的老二蹭着Castiel的臀部。他不在乎Sam是否在那里，该死的他一点也不在乎他弟弟做了啥。这会儿他自己的欲望驱使着他，要是他妈的有谁胆敢阻止，那就该被诅咒。

他的手指蜿蜒而下，顺着着Castiel的脊背钻进了他屁股上的褶皱，让他畏缩震颤。“Dean，”他低声咆哮着，听上去就像是被逼到了边缘，喘不过气，全然不像平时的那个他了，这声音让Dean贪婪地咧开嘴，舔了舔他的耳朵。

“现在轮到我了。”他在他耳边低语着。他舔了舔手指，把它滑到某个点上，这让Castiel绷紧全身，在他身边微微扭动着。

Sam突然出现在那里，隔着他的同伴，侧躺在另一边，他的脸太靠近了，远非Dean所喜。但他的眼睛紧紧盯着Castiel的嘴唇，坚决无视他哥。“这感觉好吗？”他问着，手在Dean看不见的地方动着。Castiel猝然一震，于是Dean琢磨出来了：Sam正捻着他的乳头，要不就是拉扯着它们，真的，要不就是啥别的玩法，但Castiel呻吟着闭上双眼，如此Sam就可记下一笔，当作他的胜利。

“你想让我再来一次吗？”正当Dean垂下眼睛，一边试图别撞到Castiel的身体，一边准备好用他舔湿的手指进入，他问着。

“是的，”Castiel喘息着，他的手向后滑去，手指抓进了Dean的臀部。它们既温暖又光滑。此刻Castiel热气腾腾，汗流浃背，全身都在颤抖。他完全任凭他们摆布，这种想法几乎令Dean在欲望中大声呻吟。他们只用手和舌头，就让这一强大的造物堕落，拖至他们的水准。

Sam的手又动了，Castiel随之呜咽着。Dean轻轻放进另一根手指，抬起眼，越过Castiel的肩膀迎上他弟弟的目光。这决非尴尬——毕竟他们离得这么近，都能感到彼此的呼吸拂过对方的脸颊——事实上这真的很酷。Sam正在做着某事，而Dean则致力于另一件事，在他们之间，他们所关注对象正颤抖着，呻吟着，一团糟。他们全都掌控着，他们都喜欢这样。而这期间完全没有兄弟间的-碰触。这还不像上一次那么古怪，连一半的感觉都没有。似乎他们在清醒的时候也能干这档子事，为此，Dean突然极为感激，因为这简直 _比地狱还热辣_ 。

Sam冲他咧嘴一笑，然后往上蹭了点，甜蜜，温柔，小心地吻上了Castiel，像是他不想做得太过。然后他嘶嘶出声，低下头，他的眼睛瞪大了，由此，Dean判断出Castiel一定让他那只闲着的手用到Sam的老二上了。他不知道Castiel是不是又硬了——虽然如果他真能如此他也不会奇怪，天使又不像人类——但得知他弟弟现在就在享受着一份手活儿，就足以让Dean放弃前戏：就这么放手去干吧，谁管Castiel是不是预热过了？

他把自己推了进去，平稳，轻而易举，像是滑步，这让Castiel剧烈地颤抖着咒骂着。他不再对着Sam，从枕头上转过脑袋，用一种全然凶猛而美丽的眼神盯着Dean，太出乎意料，光这眼神就能叫他不得动弹。于是他靠了上去，吻了他一次，品尝到冰淇淋的味道和某些该是属于Sam的东西，然后才移回去，专心致志地操他。他抬起Castiel的腿以便能找到更好的角度，试图忽略Sam的腿肯定也在那儿某处存在着——他绝对是不想碰到他那大毛脚兄弟，误碰了那啥玩意啊啊那太可怕了。但Sam一直保持着安全距离，他的脑袋这会儿搭在Castiel的肩膀上，他的头发让Dean的鼻尖发痒。当Castiel的双手在Dean看不见（谢天谢地）的地方抚摸着他时，他呼吸沉重，继而发出柔和而危险的呻吟，这声音大错特错，惹得Dean牙都快咬掉了。

他把注意力集中在Castiel是如何包裹着他的老二。是那么火热。太紧了。每次Castiel痛苦地微微扭动，那感觉是那么好。几分钟后，他的手放开他同伴的腹部往下摸索，深入他的腹股沟，高兴地发现他又硬了，他用指尖微妙地扫过Castiel的阴茎头，希望这招能让他呻吟。这起作用了，但它也带来了副作用：Sam也跟着呻吟出声。Dean漫不经心地想要知道，他所做的这一切是否也影响了Castiel触摸Sam的方式？于是他格外用力挤压着，想要从中知道个究竟，结果这让他弟弟咒骂出声。

这真是奇怪又扭曲的方式，他正操着Sam还有天使。呵呵，好吧，没什么比传播快乐更重要了，他想。

现在Castiel大声呻吟着，喘息着，叫着短促的“哦~哦~”，偶而喃喃着Dean的名字，而后者正越来越用力地在他身体里抽插着。Dean的频率越来越快，他的高潮已近，他情不自禁，紧紧咬住Castiel的脖子，竭力想坚持得更长一点……只要再多几分钟……他得把这玩意儿拔出来，他必须……但接着Sam生硬地挤出一声刺耳的“操！”，而他的身体像鞭子一样甩起，重重击在床上，让他们全都跟着摇晃，Dean亢奋地觉察到他的同伴不自然地喘息声和呻吟声已经变得太过，于是他 _越过_ 了至高处，将自己的全部都喷射进Castiel的身体里，美味可口，情热难耐，宛如火焰，充满狂喜，Castiel大喊着什么完全无法理解的音节，他的臀部猝然一震，灼热湿润之物尽数喷洒在Dean的手中，长长久久，蜿蜒而下——这似乎是Dean所感受到的最奇妙的事了。

一秒钟后，电视上响起了钟声，James Stewart说：“好样的，Clarence！”

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

在这之后，真正让Dean感到惊讶的是Castiel一动也不动。

Sam从床上爬了下来。他伸了个懒腰，捡起些衣服随即消失在浴室里，这会儿DVD已经自动关机了，他的身体在黑暗中几乎看不见。Dean既舒适又满足，一丁点都不想动，他的下巴靠在Castiel的肩膀上，在湿润的床单下，两人的腿纠缠在一起。他满心以为天使会宣布他要离开，他有任务在身，必须完成，或是有恶魔得抓，或是得去寻找上帝，或是当他从他们的生活中拍拍翅膀嗖地飞走时随便哪个借口（总有成千上万个借口）。但他没有，他只是安静地躺着。

“你还好吗？”Dean最终问他，而Sam正在淋浴间里开始哼着些可怕的不着调的曲子。

Castiel并没有马上回答，Dean突然间怀疑起他是不是不知怎的，对此后悔了？但他又想到，上一回他似乎接受良好，为啥第二回就不一样了？而且，要是天堂这会儿都拒绝与他说话，他就不会因此冒犯了天堂吧，不是吗？

“我很好，”Castiel终于回道，这让Dean大大松了口气。他仰面翻了个身，这样他就能直视着他的眼睛。“我正在思考。”

“你真可以连着两发后还能 _思考_ ？你们这些天使们可比我想的要坏多了。”

Castiel没有笑，他只是抬起手，让他的手指顺着Dean的脸庞划过。Dean情不自禁地靠在他的手上，微微一笑。“下一步你就想要有人搂着你睡了。”他打趣着，但声音却很温和。

“我想我可能会，”Castiel这一回答出乎他意料。“我喜欢这个……这种……亲密。我想我喜欢……”

他停了下来。Dean不禁希望这房间能稍微亮一些，这样他就能看清楚他的表情。“你喜欢啥？”他戳了他一下，但他真的希望知道答案吗？

“我喜欢 _你_ 。”Castiel坚定地说。“我想，我有点太喜欢你了，这应该完全谨慎对待。”

“Cas，我不想这么说，但你和俩兄弟都玩起三人行了。还是两次。我想‘谨慎’这个词可不怎么合适你啊。”

Castiel发出一阵含糊不清的声音，那只可能是笑声。“说得好。”

Dean屈身上前吻着他，心里暗暗希望Sam别在隔壁房间把友谊地久天长唱得那么大声那么荒腔走板。能考虑下别这么扫兴吗？当他向后靠去，Castiel用手指拨拉着Dean的短发，叹了口气。

[友谊地久天长Auld Lang Syne是一首非常出名的诗歌，原文是古苏格兰方言，直译作英文是“old long since”或“days gone by”，意为“逝去已久的日子”。在电影《魂断蓝桥》中根据这个曲子改编的主题音乐更是堪称经典。不过这个电影是悲剧。]

“下一次，我们能让Sam退出吗？”

Dean咧开嘴笑了。“一点也没错，绝对要。”

“倒不是说我不喜欢他……真的，他非常有天赋，我不能说我不喜欢他做的一切，当——”

Dean用一根手指挡住了他的嘴唇。“拜托Cas，不要说下去。细节太多不好。”

“……但我更愿意和你在一起。我们甚至不需要做爱。”

有种感觉扫过Dean全身：也许是突如其来的恐惧，或者，也可能是瞬间燃起的兴奋。“Cas，你是在约我出去吗？ _一个约会_ ？”他问着，尽量不让声音颤抖。

“我……不知道。也许。是的。我并不真的熟悉这种事该怎么进行。通常，不是约会才导致了性行为吗？如果是这样，那我们就做错了。”

“我们做得太对啦，老兄。”Dean轻轻笑着，突然想到，“按传统来说是在第三次约会时才会做爱。我们头两次都做了，那第三次就 _不要，_ 你觉得如何？”

“成交。”Castiel停了一下，又补充道：“尽管我喜欢多一些性爱。”

“哦-哈！”Dean深深吸了口气，试图接受这样一个事实，显然他刚刚答应和一个天使保持一段稳定的关系。然后他开始胡思乱想：Sam会怎么说？还有Bobby？或者，见鬼，任何人都会指指点点。 _真诡异_ 。

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“如果可以的话，我现在想看看电影的结局。”

“没问题。不过那里头可没有性爱。也没有Bruce Willis。要是Bruce Willis能当上 _生活多美好_ 的主演，他可就确实能把月亮拴住，因为他就是这么棒，啥事都难不倒。”

“我会为你拴住月亮，Dean。”

Dean叹了口气。“这就太过头了，Cas。别这么说。这……不像个男人。”

Castiel沉默了一会儿，接着他平静地说：“现在已经过午夜了。既然你不要月亮，我能祝你圣诞快乐吗？”

“哦，Cas，当然可以。”Dean极尽温柔地吻着他，他并不习惯如此，然后他又补上一句，“也祝你圣诞快乐！”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

第二天早上，Sam把一片 _虎胆龙威_ 送给Dean。结果那一整天，Dean都感到非常，非常之对不起他。因为他买给Sam的礼物是 _小叮当与失去的宝藏_ 。

Castiel什么礼物也没有，但他还是微笑着，整整一天都微笑着。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> 我非常喜欢Dean在中间突然醒悟过来——
> 
> Sam想要来场性爱。  
> 而Dean只想要Castiel。
> 
> 原文如下：  
> Sam wanted to have sex. 
> 
> Dean just wanted Castiel.
> 
> ————  
> 你喜欢这篇文吗？ ^ ^


End file.
